


Never Enough

by my_happy_little_bean, SolemnVow



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, angst fest, deceit!logan, heartbroken patton, secret roman angst is secret :P, tw: heartbreak, tw: manipulative behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_happy_little_bean/pseuds/my_happy_little_bean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow
Summary: [Written based of this anon prompt I got on tumblr: "Okie so uh, I had an idea that I dunno how to write it because I can't write Logan to save my life but a ficlet where Deceit pretends to be Logan and messes with Patton's heart? I dunno it's sad feel free to ignore this"]Deceit doesn't lie, Patton learns; all he really does is reveal unwanted truths.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Enough pt 2: Electric Boogaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645176) by [my_happy_little_bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_happy_little_bean/pseuds/my_happy_little_bean), [SolemnVow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow). 



> this sad fic train was fixed by @solemn-vow on tumblr, who wrote another part to this horrific angst fest. she is pretty much all of your saviours, because what you're about to read will probably break your heart, whoops soz :"))
> 
> [it should be noted that when writing this fic, i was listening to "never enough" from the greatest showman. great show, solid 7/10 - it does hint at this future angst tho, whoops :P]

Admittedly, Patton was confused when Logan said he “needed his help” with an experiment, as Logan often tended to his experiments on his own. However, it was a few minutes more with his long-time crush, so Patton couldn’t refuse.

He went into Logan’s rooms with high hopes, and was surprised to see Logan spin around to face him in his chair. His legs were crossed and his hands were folded neatly on his lap.

“Hiya, teach!” Patton said with a wide grin, going over to sit on the edge of Logan’s bed. Logan watched him meticulously, bringing his folded-hands up, barely hovering over his mouth.

“Hello, Patton,” he hummed, adjusting his yellow tie. “Are you hear to assist me?”

“Yup!” Patton kicked his legs back giddily. “Tell it to me straight —  _what’s up, doc?”_

“Well, Bugs Bunny,”—Patton beamed upon Logan shooting the reference back at him—“I am afraid it is a very… _emotional-based_ task.”

Patton tried to look as if his breath didn’t get stuck in his throat.

“Oh?” Logan stood up, pacing in front of Patton as he spoke.

“I believe I have obtained feelings for another homo sapien.” Patton frowned, confused. “I have been infatuated with this counterpart for an extensive amount of time, and although there have been a multitude of times in which I could have avowed my emotions to this person but…but I am unable to do that.”

Patton bit his lip. “Well, Lo, I…I don’t know what to say.”

“Seriously?” Logan huffed, crossing his arms and freezing in his place. He spun around to face Patton. “You’re the heart and you have  _nothing?”_

Panicked, Patton quickly shook his hands in front of him defensively.

“N-No!” he exclaimed. “Of…of course I have something. I just…”

Patton paused and sighed.

“I am a hypocrite,” Patton finally said, “but if you have feelings for this person, you should tell them. It…it hurts too much to try and conceal how you feel,  _you feel?”_

“ ‘I feel’,” Logan scoffed quietly to himself, “ _as if.”_  

“What’s that?” Patton asked. Logan shook his head, dismissing the previous thought.

“Nothing.” He extended his hands forward and held Patton’s, slowly bringing him up. “Your input is truly invaluable to me, Patton — I suppose you’ll be the one who determines whether or not that advice is adequate.”

“What do you—  _mmft!”_

Logan’s lips crashed onto Patton’s, whose eyes were wide in shock.

This was everything he could’ve ever wanted.  
This was everything he ever  _dreamt_ of.

Because Logan was there, holding him tightly and slightly dipping Patton, supporting his head with his hand as he pressed him closer to him. Patton eventually closed his eyes and kissed back, cupping Logan’s cheek.

When they pulled apart, Patton waited for his heart to slow down before sputtering, “W-What…what was  _that?”_

Logan smiled smugly, his arms still wrapped around Patton’s waist. He brought his hand up to brush Patton’s cheek.

“I love you, Patton,” he whispered.

“Y-You…” Patton broke into a smile. “L-Logan, I am…I am at a loss for words!”

“I always have loved you, really.” Logan’s smile widened, and it was almost too bright for Patton to look at. Logan’s voice sped up. “I always will. You mean this entire planet to me — that idea can never be altered.”

“Well shucks, Logan, I—”

“You are my everything,” Logan interrupted, bringing Patton’s hands closer to his chest. Patton leaned in dreamily, his fingers intertwining with Logan’s.

“Everything you are, everything you have.” Logan squeezed Patton’s hands tightly. “With me, darling, your voice will always be heard.  _You know you’ll always be enough for me.”_

Patton’s heart swelled. It was almost as if everything Logan was saying counter-attacked his own insecurities.

He  _mattered_  to someone.  
Someone wanted to  _listen_ to him?  
He was  _enough._

 _“_ Logan, I love you to—”

The door swung open, and when Patton pulled back, he was shocked to see  _Logan,_ whose eyes were wide and his hands. Patton’s jaw dropped, and he looked at the Logan he was holding.

A yellow glimmer flashed in his left eye;  
_he grinned._

Patton quickly pulled back, withdrawing his hands from  _whatever the hell he was holding,_ and faced Logan, who was still standing at the door.

“L-Logan?” he stammered. Logan quickly rushed towards him and threw his hands on Patton’s shoulders. Patton’s breath hitched, but Logan instead patted him down, almost as if he was checking if Patton was  _real._

 _“_ Are you hurt, Patton?” His voice was cold, calculated;  _nothing like before._ Patton shook his head.

“O-Of course not.” He quickly shrugged Logan off. “Logan, what is happening? Y-You were just…just—”

He turned around, as if ready to show Logan the evidence to the crime, but much to his dismay,  _the other Logan was not there._

 _“_ Patton, that was not me,” Logan said quickly, and for a minute, the echo of the other Logan’s voice wrapped around Patton’s head. 

**“You are _my_ everything.”**

“What are you talking about?” Patton asked timidly.

“That was  _Deceit.”_ The name was foreign to Patton. 

“Deceit?” he echoed.

“He is what I have been researching for weeks now. Remember the incident with Roman in the bathroom? With the mirror?”

Patton nodded slowly.

“I discovered that Deceit has been the culprit of our minor setbacks for a while,” Logan continued. “I have reason to believe he is planning something much bigger than what he has been doing nowadays.”

“I…I see.” Patton dug his hands in his pocket to avoid letting  _his balled fists_ be seen.

“Has this been your first interaction with him?” Logan asked.

**“Everything you are, everything you _have.”  
_ “With me, darling,  _your voice will always be heard._ ”**

“Y-Yes,” Patton managed to get out. Logan sighed, pushing his glasses up to rub the bridge of his nose. Patton’s pocketed hands were now shaking.

“He is targeting each of us, one by one,” Logan said. “He’ll assumably target Virgil next. I…I just have to find a way how.”

Logan walked past Patton to sit at his desk and prepare to work. Frantically, Patton grabbed Logan’s wrist to stop him.

“Wait!” Logan turned around and looked at Patton quizzically. “Do…do you need any help?”

A beat of silence.

“Not at the moment, no.” Logan brushed Patton’s hand off his wrist. “However, your willingness to assist me is much appreciated, Patton.”

Patton’s heart shattered as he watched Logan sit at his desk, grabbing a piece of paper from a neat stack in the corner of his desk. He adjusted his lamp so that the light shone on the paper and began writing.

Patton quietly began to leave, when Logan said, “Just a minute, Patton.”

Patton turned around, a bit too hopeful.

“Yes?”

Pause.

“Did Deceit…do anything to you?” Logan asked, eyes still fixated on his paper. 

_**“You know you’ll always be enough for me.”** _

Patton swallowed back tears.

“W-Well, funnily enough,” he finally said, “ _he gave me the truth.”_

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/random letters/whatever are great! you can find me on my tumblr, @my-happy-little-bean :)


End file.
